wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Archipelag w płomieniach/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Sacratif. Flotylla ta, składająca się z dwunastu statków wypłynęła dnia poprzedniego z kryjówek Scarpanto. Ruchy jej świadczyły dobitnie, że chce albo zaatakować korwetę od przodu, albo też otoczyć dookoła i zmusić ją do walki w niekorzystnych dla niej warunkach. Walka ta była nieunikniona, albowiem wiatr ustał zupełnie; Henryk d’Albaret nie byłby jednak wycofał się z walki, nawet gdyby miał po temu sposobność. Bandera „Syphanty”, o ile nie chciała utracić swej czci, nie mogła umknąć przed banderą piratów archipelagu. Pomiędzy statkami korsarskimi znajdowały się cztery brygi, z których każdy miał szesnaście do osiemnastu dział. Pozostałe ośm żaglowców miały mniejszą pojemność, jednak wszystkie uzbrojone były w lekkie działa. Były tam „saiki” z dwoma masztami, „senale” o masztach prosto w górę się wznoszących, następnie feluki i przysposobione do walki sakolewy. Oficerowie korwety ocenili z grubsza, że będą mieli do czynienia z ponad stu paszczami armatniemi, podczas gdy korweta mogła odpowiadać z dwudziestu dwu zaledwie dział i sześciu karonadDawne krótkie działa okrętowe, wynalezione przez braci Carron.. Dwustu pięćdziesięciu majtków korwety miało do pokonania około ośmiuset nieprzyjaciół, szansę były więc w każdym razie nierówne. Wprawdzie wyższość artylerji „Syphanty” dawała pewne widoki powodzenia, pod warunkiem jednak, że nie dopuści się nieprzyjaciół zbyt blisko. Zadanie korwety polegało więc na utrzymaniu całej flotylli w przyzwoitej odległości i na stopniowem unieszkodliwianiu poszczególnych statków dobrze celowanemi salwami. Jednem słowem musiano się starać przedewszystkiem o to, aby nie puścić nieprzyjaciół na pokład i uniknąć walki wręcz. W walce wręcz bowiem przewaga liczebna musiałaby napewno zwyciężyć, gdyż czynnik ten ma tu jeszcze większe znaczenie aniżeli na lądzie; nie ma tu możliwości odwrotu i w razie przegranej nie pozostaje nic innego do uczynienia jak wysadzić się w powietrze lub poddać. W godzinę po rozprószeniu się mgły przybliżyła się flotylla znacznie do korwety, która była ciągle jeszcze tak nieruchomą, jakby spoczywała na kotwicy w jakimś porcie. Uwadze Henryka d’Albaret nie uszedł żaden ruch, żaden manewr piratów. Na pokładzie przygotowano wszystko do walki; oficerowie i załoga zajęli wyznaczone im stanowiska. Ci z pomiędzy pasażerów, którzy czuli się na siłach i prosili, by im pozwolono walczyć w szeregach marynarzy, otrzymali broń. W baterji i na pokładzie panowało przykre milczenie, przerywane od czasu do czasu kilkoma słowami, które komendant zamieniał z kapitanem Todrosem. „Nie możemy im pozwolić na zarzucenie haków, rzekł do niego. Poczekamy jednak aż znajdą się w polu naszych strzałów i wtedy dopiero damy ognia z wszystkich dział prawego boku. – Czy mamy strzelać tak, aby okręty zatopić, czy tylko tak, aby pozbawić je masztów? – Będziemy się starali zatopić je!” odrzekł Henryk d’Albaret. Był to zapewne najlepszy środek obrony przed piratami, którzy są szczególnie niebezpieczni, gdy wedrą się na pokład statku; przy tem można również było mieć nadzieję, że uda się unieszkodliwić Sacratifa, który był tak bezczelny, że wywiesił swą czarną banderę. Jeśli to uczynił, to spodziewał się widocznie, że nikt z załogi korwety nie ujdzie z życiem, aby się później chwalił, że widział na własne oczy Sacratifa. Około pierwszej w południe znajdowała się flotylla w oddaleniu jednej mili morskiej od wiatru i zbliżała się coraz bardziej przy pomocy wioseł. „Syphanta”, której dziób zwrócony był ku północy, utrzymywała się tylko z trudem w tem położeniu. Piraci zbliżali się w ordynku bojowym – dwa brygi po środku i po jednym na każdem skrzydle. Manewrowali oni w ten sposób, aby korwetę zajść od tyłu i zamknąć ją w kole, którego promień miał się następnie coraz bardziej zmniejszać. Zamierzali widocznie wziąć ją najpierw w krzyżowy ogień a następnie zdobyć szturmem pokład. Henryk d’Albaret zrozumiał ten tak niebezpieczny manewr, nie mógł mu jednak niestety zapobiec, był bowiem skazany na zupełny brak ruchu. Mogło mu się jednak jeszcze udać przerwać tę linję ogniem działowym, zanim zostanie otoczony. Oficerowie dziwili się już nawet, dlaczego ich komendant nie wydaje swym pewnym i spokojnym głosem rozkazu do rozpoczęcia ognia. Henryk d’Albaret nie chciał jednak ani jednego naboju nadarmo wystrzelić. Postanowił rozpocząć ogień dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie pewny, że strzały dosięgną celu. Tak upłynęło jeszcze dziesięć minut; czekali wszyscy: kanonierzy z okiem u celowników armat, oficerowie w baterji, gotowi spełnić każdy rozkaz komendanta oraz majtkowie na pokładzie, wyglądający niecierpliwie z poza osłon. Obecnie, gdy z powodu niewielkiej odległości nieprzyjaciel mógł mieć nadzieję że strzały jego będą skuteczne, można się było nawet spodziewać, że on pierwszy rozpocznie ogień. Henryk d’Albaret milczał jeszcze ciągle. Obserwował linję statków, która zaczynała się już na końcach zakrzywiać. Brygi środkowe – jeden z nich był tym, który wywiesił banderę Sacratifa znajdowały się już conajwyżej w odległości jednej mili. O ile komendant „Syphanty” nie spieszył się z rozpoczęciem ognia, to również i dowódcy flotylli nie zależało widocznie zbytnio na pośpiechu. Może zamierzał on popłynąć wprost do korwety i następnie poprowadzić do ataku kilkuset swoich ludzi. Wkońcu jednak nadeszła chwila, kiedy Henryk d’Albaret nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Lekki podmuch, który dotarł aż do korwety, umożliwił jej wykonanie ćwierci obrotu. Gdy korweta ustawiła się już bokiem do obydwu brygów, zawołał: „Baczność na pokładzie i w baterji!” Na pokładzie powstał lekki szelest, niebawem jednak zapadła zupełna cisza. „Celować w linję zanurzenia!” rozkazał Henryk d’Albaret. Oficerowie powtórzyli rozkaz; kanonierzy wycelowali starannie w kadłuby obu brygów, podczas gdy karonady na pokładzie wzięły na cel maszty. „Ognia!” zakomenderował Henryk d’Albaret. Wszystkie działa prawego boku zagrzmiały. Jedenaście armat i trzy karonady na pokładzie i w baterji ustawione, wyrzuciło swe śmiercionośne pociski, między którymi znajdowało się kilka kul łańcuchowych, nadających się szczególnie do niszczenia z niewielkiej odległości masztów i reji statków nieprzyjacielskich. Gdy dym strzałów się rozwiał, można było stwierdzić dokładnie skutek strzałów. Nie był on wprawdzie zupełny, jednak dość znaczny. Jeden z dwu brygów, tworzących centrum linji nieprzyjacielskiej został silnie powyżej linji zanurzenia uszkodzony. Kilka drabinek sznurowych zostało rozdartych; fokmaszt strzaskany tuż u nasady upadł ku przodowi, łamiąc po drodze kilka części, należących do grot-masztu. Bryg był więc zmuszony do prowizorycznego przynajmniej naprawienia szkód, mógł jednak w dalszym ciągu płynąć ku korwecie. Grożące więc niebezpieczeństwo otoczenia nie zostało tem rozpoczęciem walki usunięte. I rzeczywiście dwa brygi skrzydłowe znajdowały się już na wysokości „Syphanty”. Stąd skierowały się wprost na nią, oddawszy jednak przedtem salwę działową. Dwie z wystrzelonych kul wyrządziły bardzo poważne szkody. Bezan-maszt został strzaskany i część jego zawaliła się z hukiem, nie naruszając jednak na szczęście ożaglowania grot-masztu. Niektóre części zapasowe i jedna z większych łodzi statku zostały również zniszczone. Najtragiczniejszem jednak było to, że poległ jeden oficer i trzech majtków a czterech zostało ranionych. Tych ostatnich zniesiono natychmiast pod pokład. Henryk d’Albaret wydał rozkaz jak najszybszego oczyszczenia pokładu. Kawałki lin, żagle, szczątki reji oraz wszystko, co zanieczyszczało pokład zostało w przeciągu paru minut usunięte. Można się więc już było swobodnie po pokładzie poruszać. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Pojedynek dział rozpoczął się znowu z większą jeszcze gwałtownością. Korweta wzięta w dwa ognie zmuszona była strzelać z obydwu boków równocześnie. W tej chwili dała „Syphanta” nową salwę, tak dobrze tym razem wycelowaną, że dwa statki flotylli – jedna z senal i jedna saika – trafione tuż pod linją zanurzenia zatonęły w krótkim czasie, ich załoga miała ledwie czas wskoczyć do łodzi i podpłynąć do obydwu środkowych brygów, gdzie ją natychmiast wzięto na pokład. „Hurra! Hurra!” Tak wykrzykiwała załoga korwety po tych dwu strzałach, które przyniosły zaszczyt jej kanonierom. „Dwa byłyby już jakby zatopione! rzekł kapitan Todros. Tak, odparł Henryk d’Albaret, jednak ich łotrowskiej załodze udało się umknąć na brygi, a ja obawiam się wciąż jeszcze, że może przyjść do walki wręcz, w której przewaga liczebna będzie po ich stronie”. Przez kwadrans nie ustawał obustronny grzmot dział. Zarówno statki korsarskie jak i korweta znikały od czasu do czasu w chmurach dymu i za każdym razem trzeba było czekać, aż się dym rozwieje, aby móc stwierdzić, jakie szkody strzały wyrządziły. Na pokładzie „Syphanty” były te szkody aż nazbyt dotkliwe. Wielu ludzi z załogi było zabitych, jeszcze więcej zaś ciężko ranionych. Pewien oficer Francuz padł trafiony w pierś w chwili, kiedy komendant wydawał mu dalsze rozkazy. Zabitych i ranionych znoszono pod pokład. Lekarz okrętowy i jego pomocnicy nie mogli już nadążyć z zakładaniem opatrunków i wykonywaniem operacji na ludziach ranionych albo wprost pociskami nieprzyjaciół albo też odłamkami drzewa fruwającymi nad pokładem i w baterji. Jakkolwiek między okrętami, które znajdowały się ciągle w oddaleniu połowy strzału armatniego, nie doszło jeszcze do wymiany strzałów z broni ręcznej, a lekarz nie potrzebował wyciągać ani kul ani odłamków kartaczy, to jednak mimo to rany były nie mniej ciężkie, a nieraz nawet jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne. Przy tej sposobności nie omieszkały kobiety pomieszczone pod pokładem wypełnić ciężkiego obowiązku samarytańskiego. Hadżine Elizundo świeciła im w tem przykładem; również i inni starali się w miarę sił pielęgnować chorych, pocieszać ich i umacniać. Również i owa stara kobieta ze Scarpanto wyszła ze swej kryjówki. Nie bała się widoku krwi, albowiem zmienne koleje jej życia prowadziły ją przez rozmaite pola bitew. W tej ciasnej przestrzeni oświetlonej lampami pochylała się ona u wezgłowi ranionych, pomagała przy bolesnych operacjach, a gdy nowa salwa wstrząsała korwetą, najmniejsze drżenie jej oczu nie zdradzało przerażenia z powodu strasznych detonacji. Tymczasem wybiła godzina, w której załoga „Syphanty” była zmuszona stanąć do walki wręcz z korsarzami. Ich linja zamknęła się; ziejący ogniem krąg zacieśniał się coraz bardziej, a korweta stała się celem wszystkich dział. Broniła się ona jednak dzielnie, przynosząc zaszczyt banderze, która ciągle jeszcze na szczycie masztu powiewała. Jej artylerja szerzyła spustoszenie wśród statków flotylli pirackiej. Zniszczone zostały jeszcze dwa dalsze statki, jedna saika i jedna feluka. Jeden statek poszedł na dno, drugi podziurawiony ogniowemi kulami stał się pastwą płomieni. Mimo to szturm był nieunikniony. Gdyby go „Syphanta” chciała uniknąć, musiałaby przedrzeć się przez linję nieprzyjacielską. Nie mogła jednak tego uczynić, ponieważ nie było wiatru, podczas gdy statki rozbójnicze poruszane wiosłami zbliżały się coraz bardziej i otaczały ją coraz ciaśniejszym pierścieniem. Bryg z czarną banderą dał jeszcze ognia z wszystkich dział jednego boku, gdy znajdował się nie dalej jak na strzelenie z pistoletu. Jedna z kul trafiła wzmocnienia żelazne tylnego dzioba i zniszczyła ster. Henryk d’Albaret poczynił więc przygotowania do odparcia ewentualnego ataku piratów i kazał wciągnąć sieci i liny. Z obu stron rozpoczął się teraz ogień karabinowy. Krótkie strzelby, flinty i pistolety zasypały pokład „Syphanty” gradem pocisków. Znów padło wielu ludzi z załogi, śmiertelnie ranionych. Dwadzieścia może razy groziła śmierć Henrykowi d’Albaret. Mimo to jednak pozostał nieruchomy i spokojny na swojem stanowisku, wydając rozkazy z zimną krwią, jakby komenderował salwą honorową podczas jakiejś parady okrętowej. Walczące z sobą załogi mogły się już teraz widzieć po przez przerwy w chmurach dymu. Słyszano wściekłe przekleństwa bandytów. Nadaremnie starał się Henryk d’Albaret odnaleźć na pokładzie brygu z czarną banderą Sacratifa, którego imię przejmowało grozą cały archipelag. Wtem bryg ten, jakoteż jeden z tych, które zamknęły były pierścień, wspomagane od tyłu przez inne statki, przybiły po obu stronach do korwety, tak, że jej spojenia zatrzeszczały pod naciskiem. Haki chwytakowe wbiły się równocześnie w oszańcowanie i złączyły te trzy statki z sobą, Działa musiały teraz zamilknąć. Ponieważ jednak przez otwory strzelnicze „Syphanty” mógł się nieprzyjaciel łatwo wedrzeć, przeto obsługa dział pozostała na swem stanowisku, aby bronić przejścia siekierami, pistoletami i pikami. Taki był rozkaz komendanta, udzielony obsłudze w chwili, gdy oba brygi przybiły do korwety. Naraz podniósł się ze wszystkich stron wrzask tak ogromny, że zagłuszył huk strzałów. „Do szturmu! Do szturmu!” Walka pierś o pierś stała się teraz straszliwą. Żądni krwi bandyci wdarli się na po-skład, nie bacząc na katapule, strzelby, wściekle ciosy siekier i nastawione ostrza lanc. Z bocianich gniazd brygów zasypali oni pokład „Syphanty” gradem granatów ręcznych, które zniszczyły go zupełnie, mimo że załoga „Syphanty„ dzielnie im odpowiadała. Henryk d’Albaret widział się ze wszystkich stron zagrożonym. Burty jego statku, wyższe od burt brygów, zostały szturmem zdobyte. Korsarze wspinając się z reji na reję podziurawili siecie i opuścili się na pokład. Cóż znaczyło przy tem, że kilku z nich zostało zabitych, zanim opuścili się na pokład. Nie usunęło to grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, albowiem bandytów było nieprzebrane mrowie. Załoga korwety, która stopniała do dwustu ludzi zdolnych do walki, miała przeciw sobie blisko sześciuset nieprzyjaciół. Brygi były bowiem pomostem, po którym przechodziły coraz nowe zastępy rozbójników, przywożonych przez inne statki flotylli. Było ich takie mnóstwo, że o skutecznym oporze nie mogło być mowy. Pokład „Syphanty” spłynął niebawem krwią. Ranni, którzy leżeli już w drgawkach przedśmiertnych, podnosił się raz jeszcze ostatkiem sił, aby wystrzelić z pistoletu lub wbić sztylet w ciało nieprzyjaciela. Wśród gęstych kłębów dymu panowało najstraszniejsze zamieszanie; jednak bandera korfijska nie znikła, dopóki choć jeden człowiek zdolny do walki pozostał przy życiu. Xaris walczył w tem strasznem zamieszaniu jak lew. Nie ustąpił ani na krok z podwyższonego pokładu tylnego. Dwadzieścia może razy opuszczał się jego topór wściekłym ciosem na głowy korsarzy, ratując w ten sposób życie Henrykowi d’Albaret, który nie stracił w tym tumulcie głowy, mimo że wobec przewagi był bezsilny. O czem myślał?… O poddaniu się? Nie, oficer francuski nie poddaje się korsarzom! Cóż mu jednak pozostawało w końcu uczynić? Czyż miał naśladować dzielnego Bissona, który znalazłszy się dziesięć miesięcy temu w podobnem położeniu, wysadził się w powietrze, aby nie wpaść w ręce Turków? Czy mógł mieć przynajmniej nadzieję, że wraz z korwetą wylecą w powietrze złączone z nią brygi? Czyniąc zaś to, skazywał na śmierć wszystkich rannych z „Syphanty”, jeńców których wydarł Mikołajowi Starkosowi, wszystkie kobiety i dzieci!… Poświęcał nawet Hadżine!… A czy ci, których wybuch oszczędzi, o ile im Sacratif wogóle daruje życie, unikną niewoli? „Uważaj pan na siebie, panie komendancie!” zawołał właśnie Xaris, zasłaniając go własną piersią. Jeszcze sekunda a Henryk d’Albaret byłby został śmiertelnie raniony; Xaris chwycił jednak oburącz pirata, który się właśnie do ciosu zamierzył i rzucił go w morze. Trzykrotnie jeszcze próbowali bandyci dotrzeć do Henryka d’Albaret, trzykrotnie jednak zabijał ich Xaris jednem uderzeniem. Pokład korwety zaroił się tymczasem mrowiem nieprzyjaciół. Strzały stawały się coraz rzadsze. Wszędzie walczono na białą broń a okrzyki walczących zagłuszały huk strzałów. Piraci, którzy opanowali już cały przód statku, posuwali się do stóp grot-masztu. Załoga „Syphanty” cofała się stopniowo ku podwyższonemu pokładowi tylnemu. Było ich jeden na dziesięciu. Czy można się było skutecznie bronić? Nawet gdyby komendant d’Albaret chciał był teraz wysadzić korwetę w powietrze, nie mógłby był tego uczynić. Atakujący opanowali już wszystkie luki i otwory prowadzące do wnętrza statku. Znajdowali się już w baterji w międzypokładzie i tu teraz rozszalała dalsza walka. O dostaniu się do prochowni nie można było nawet myśleć. Korsarze mieli wszędzie liczebną przewagę. Od tylnego pokładu „Syphanty” dzielił ich już tylko wał zabitych lub ranionych towarzyszy. Pierwsze ich szeregi, naciskane od tyłu, wdrapały się na ten wał utworzony z ludzkich ciał i gotowały się, brocząc nogami we krwi, do ataku na tylny pokład. Stało tu w szeregu około pięćdziesięciu majtków, sześciu oficerów oraz kapitan Todros. Otoczyli oni swego komendanta, gotowi bronić go do upadłego. Na tej ograniczonej przestrzeni rozgorzała rozpaczliwa walka. Bandera, która upadła wraz z bezan-masztem, została znów podniesiona. Tu było ostatnie miejsce, którego honor nakazywał bronić aż do ostatniego człowieka. Cóż jednak mogła ta mała garstki, mimo całą pogardę śmierci, zdziałać przeciw pięciu czy sześciuset korsarzom, którzy opanowali cały przedni pokład i mostek, zasypując z tamtąd obrońców gradem pocisków? Załogi innych statków flotylli zasilały stale atakujących. Liczba bandytów była więc ciągle ta sama, podczas gdy szeregi obrońców topniały coraz bardziej. Tylny pokład podobny był do fortecy, która odparła zwycięsko niezliczone ataki, tak, że nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć, ile krwi już w jej obronie przelano. Wkońcu jednak miejsce to zostało zdobyte. Załoga „Syphanty” musiała przed wdzierającą się lawiną ustąpić aż na bak-burtę. Tam otoczono banderę i utworzono żywy wał dokoła niej. W środku stał Henryk d’Albaret, dzierżąc pistolet w jednej a sztylet w drugiej dłoni. Strzelał lub nurzał błyskające ostrze w krwi nieprzyjaciół. Nie, komendant korwety nie podda się! Tylko przemoc zdoła go zgnieść. Chciał przynajmniej zginąć… Napróżno! Wydawało się prawie, że ci, którzy go atakowali, mieli tajemny rozkaz dostać go żywcem – rozkaz, który dwudziestu śmiałków rażonych toporem Xarisa przypłaciło życiem. Wkońcu jednak został Henryk d’Albaret wraz z kilku oficerami, którzy pozostali przy życiu, pojmany w niewolę. Xaris i majtkowie zostali obezwładnieni. Bandera „Syphanty” nie powiewała już więcej na maszcie. Równocześnie rozległy się ze wszystkich stron dzikie okrzyki, przekleństwa i głośne wiwaty. Okrzyki te wydawali zwycięscy, aby przywołać swego dowódcę. „Sacratif!… Sacratif!” wołała wściekła tłuszcza. Wtem ukazał się ich wódz za burtą korwety. Tłum rozstąpił się, czyniąc wolne przejście. Wolnym krokiem skierował się ku tylnemu pokładowi, stąpając bez zbytniego wzruszenia po trupach swych ludzi. Wszedłszy następnie oślizłemi od krwi schodami na górny pokład, podszedł ku Henrykowi d’Albaret. Komendant „Syphanty” ujrzał wreszcie tego, którego tłum piratów powitał imieniem Sacratifa. Był to Mikołaj Starkos.